


Our Witches.

by AlexaDeCastro13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaDeCastro13/pseuds/AlexaDeCastro13
Summary: A V I S OHola, si estás aquí significa que ya terminaste de leer My Witch y si no es así ¡No sé, que esperas! Bueno, quiero que sepas que Our Witches es la continuación de My Witch basándonos en el segundo final alternativo con el final de que Theo está pues muerto, descanse en paz.En este fanfic los dos tendrán 16-17 años estando en quinto año, basándonos en el final de J.K de los hijos.Está bien como vieron en el prólogo, Scorpius es como ustedes saben hijo de Draco, pero aquí se estarán haciendo la pregunta de ¿Pero Leex mataste a Draco en el segundo final alternativo, como es que tiene un hijo?Oh, curiosa pregunta lectorx es porque como ustedes sabrán en Possessive Astoria dijo que estaba embarazada y aunque ahí fuera una mentira aquí en My Witch no lo fue y gracias a eso nació Scorpius:)Espero que hayan entendido y si tú repuesta es no, con gusto puedes dejar tu pregunta o comentario obviamente respetando mi trabajo y respetando a los demás, con gusto la responderé o las responderé hasta que puedas comprender.Cómo saben este fanfic sigue siendo +18 así que, si no cumples con la edad mínima o tienes conocimiento de que es falso y que es real, eres bienvenido a continuar la lectura y si no tienes el mínimo de edad como lo pide Wattpad te pido que pases a otra lectura o más bien no deberías de tener Wattpad.Ahora sí, después del aviso empecemos.ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE PAREJAS O ESCENAS LGBT





	Our Witches.

**Author's Note:**

> A V I S O
> 
> Hola, si estás aquí significa que ya terminaste de leer My Witch y si no es así ¡No sé, que esperas! Bueno, quiero que sepas que Our Witches es la continuación de My Witch basándonos en el segundo final alternativo con el final de que Theo está pues muerto, descanse en paz.
> 
> En este fanfic los dos tendrán 16-17 años estando en quinto año, basándonos en el final de J.K de los hijos.
> 
> Está bien como vieron en el prólogo, Scorpius es como ustedes saben hijo de Draco, pero aquí se estarán haciendo la pregunta de ¿Pero Leex mataste a Draco en el segundo final alternativo, como es que tiene un hijo?
> 
> Oh, curiosa pregunta lectorx es porque como ustedes sabrán en Possessive Astoria dijo que estaba embarazada y aunque ahí fuera una mentira aquí en My Witch no lo fue y gracias a eso nació Scorpius:)
> 
> Espero que hayan entendido y si tú repuesta es no, con gusto puedes dejar tu pregunta o comentario obviamente respetando mi trabajo y respetando a los demás, con gusto la responderé o las responderé hasta que puedas comprender.
> 
> Cómo saben este fanfic sigue siendo +18 así que, si no cumples con la edad mínima o tienes conocimiento de que es falso y que es real, eres bienvenido a continuar la lectura y si no tienes el mínimo de edad como lo pide Wattpad te pido que pases a otra lectura o más bien no deberías de tener Wattpad.
> 
> Ahora sí, después del aviso empecemos.
> 
> ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE PAREJAS O ESCENAS LGBT

—Sabes... —Preguntó Lilly mientras bostezaba—.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —Respondió Scorpius—.

—¿Ahora qué se traen ustedes dos? Que no te meta cosas locas Scorpius —Intervino Albus—.

—Que chistoso Albus—Se levantó Lilly del sofá hasta llegar a Albus— Que tenga por alguna rara razón el nombre de tu madre, no significa que tenga que ser una marioneta más como fueron los demás con tu padre.

—Rebuzno Scorpius— ¡Haber ya! Estamos en la maldita sala común pero con ustedes parece zona de guerra—Finalizo Scorpius con tono directo—.

—Bueno, ¿Que quieres Lilly? ¿Ya tienes otro estúpido plan como siempre? —Respondió Albus mientras reía entre dientes—.

—¡Que no se te olvide Albus, que sin mí estarías fuera de Hogwarts desde el cuarto año! —Intervino Lilly mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus mechones del rizado cabello— Tengo un plan para que expulsen a Tobias.

—¿Tobias? ¿Por qué? ¿Él que te hizo?—Respondió Albus con gran asombro—.

—¿Que te hizo el callado? Digo... ni habla para que te robaría el cuchillo ¿No crees? —Preguntó Scorpius mientras aclaraba la voz—.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Aún así tengo que comprar venganza porque me escondió mi cuchillo y ese cuchillo era de mi padre ¡Lo quiero de vuelta! —Dijo en tono vengativo Lilly mientras cerraba los puños—.

—¿Y tú hermano? ¿No te dirá nada?

—Por favor Scorpius, mientras él tenga libros que leer y una novia, no se mete en mis asuntos.

—¿Porqué traes un cuchillo a la escuela, loca?

—¿Qué porqué? Oh... Mi querido amigo Albus si supieras, quizás hoy te acuchillare en la noche o quizás solo sea para cortar el queso... Uno nunca sabe. —Respondió en modo frenética Lilly mientras le sonreía a Albus—.

—Pues okay, es lo menos que tengo que hacer ya que mi padre salvo al tuyo aunque luego haya muerto igual, creo estaría bien asustarlo un poco —Asintió Scorpius—.

—¿Albus? ¿Entras?

—Okay. —Suspiro y asintió—.

🪠

De verdad me apoyarían mucho si votan ⭐️, recuerden que es otra generación que son los hijos de los personajes o nuevos que no vieron en My Witch.


End file.
